What's Going On?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kehidupan Vayne dan Harry ditukar, Vayne didatangi oleh Hagrid, dan Harry didatangi Zeppel? crossover MK x HP, oneshot.


Haihai! Ini adalah crossover dari fandom Mana Khemia dan Harry Potter. Fei membuat fict ini karena Fei menemukan banyak kesamaan di antara kedua fandom ini. Seperti tokoh utama yang berteman dengan hewan, kemudian Snape yang tingkahnya seperti Isolde, Wakil Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dan Al-Revis keperawakannya sama, dan sebagainya.

.

**Disclaimer**: Mana Khemia milik GUST, Harry Potter milik JKR.

**Warning**: Hermione OOC, typo(s), garing kuadrat.

**Summary**: Apa yang terjadi jika yang mendatangi rumah Vayne adalah Hagrid? Apa yang terjadi jika yang menghampiri Harry adalah Zeppel?

**.**

**.**

**What's Going On?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Vayne Aurelius sedang duduk santai seorang diri di depan rumahnya, sambil mengelus kucing hitam yang menjadi sahabat baiknya. Ya, Vayne yang amnesia itu tidak memiliki kerabat yang berjenis manusia, sehingga ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Supher, sang kucing.

Kucing jantan itu bercerita bahwa semalam ia bermimpi kalau ada seseorang yang akan datang ke rumah mereka dan memasukkan Vayne ke sekolah Al-Revis, sekolah alkemi. Vayne dan Sulpher pun bersiap menyambut kehadiran orang tersebut.

Matahari sudah tepat di atas langit, namun orang yang ditunggu masih belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Kedua sahabat karib itu masih menunggu di depan rumah. Mereka memaklumi jika si tamu akan tersesat, mengingat letak rumah mereka di dalam hutan, dan jauh sekali dari rumah penduduk lainnya.

Anak laki-laki berambut abu itu masih asyik mengelus kepala kucingnya, sampai tiba-tiba telinga si kucing bergerak, bertanda ia sedang mendengar sesuatu. Tampak sesorang dari jembatan datang menuju rumah mereka. Apakah itu tamu yang ada di mimpi Sulpher? Tapi..tamu itu besar sekali, sepertinya bukan manusia...

"Hey, Vayne! Kau adalah seorang penyihir!" seru si tamu.

"Hah?" lalu Vayne bingung sambil melirik Sulpher lalu menghadap tamunya lagi.

"Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Rubeus Hagrid, bekerja di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir terbaik sepanjang khatulistiwa! Tentu kau tidak asing dengan Hogwarts, kan?" ujar Hagrid.

"Tidak, aku baru mendengar nama itu sekarang..." jawab Vayne yang masih bingung.

"Eh? Tidakkah kau penasaran bagaimana ayah dan ibumu bisa menyihir?" tanya Hagrid.

"Menyihir? Ayahku seorang _alchemist_!" ujar Vayne bertambah bingung.

"Ah, sepertinya kau masih amnesia. Tapi tak apa, sekarang kau ikut aku saja dulu ke Hogwarts, agar kau bisa mengasah kemampuan sihirmu!" kata Hagrid dengan semangat sambil menyeretVayne pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

.

Baru sampai di Hogwarts, Vayne si murid baru langsung dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah untung diseleksi –apakah ia akan masuk asrama Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, atau Slytherin. Minerva McGonagall, si wakil kepala sekolah, meletakkan topi seleksi di atas kepalaVayne.

"_Hmm...oke. Kanan oke, kiri oke. Putra Theofratus sepertinya tidak memiliki kepandaian yang sama dengan ayahnya, berarti tidak bisa di Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff? Tidak...tidak...hm...Pemberani seperti Gryffindor, dan cukup licik untuk masuk Slytherin. Jadi, dimana, ya enaknya?_" ujar Topi Seleksi dalam kepala Vayne.

Tiba-tiba, tidak ada angin, tidak ada petir, seorang murid bertubuh kekar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Ia berlari menuju Vayne, dan dengan sok kenal sok dekat alias SKSD, pria itu berseru,

"Jangan Slytherin! Jangan Slytherin! Gryffindor saja!"

Vayne yang mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu langsung berpikir,

'Gryffindor?'

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, GRYFFINDOR!" seru Topi Seleksi.

"Hah?" Vayne makin bingung.

"Topi Seleksi akan mempertimbangkan pilihanmu, Mr Aurelius," kata Albus Dumbledore selaku kepala sekolah. "Kau berpikir untuk masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, maka terjadilah sesuai keinginanmu."

"Apa? Aku tidak berpikir untuk masuk asrama itu! Aku hanya memikirkan nama asrama yang satu itu gara-gara orang ini yang menyebutkannya!" kata Vayne sambil menunjuk pemuda yang tadi masuk sembarangan.

"Yah, pokoknya sekarang kau murid asrama Gryffindor, suka atau tidak. Saya akan menjadi wali kelasmu. Dan pemuda ini adalah Flay Gunnar, ketua asrama. Dia akan menunjukkan arah menuju asramamu," jelas McGonagall sambil memperkenalkan pemuda yang membuat Vayne harus masuk asrama Gryffindor.

Flay pun mengantarkan Vayne menuju menara Gryffindor. Tetapi saat melewati lobi utama, mereka bertemu dengan seorang siswa dan siswi yang tampangnya menyebalkan, serta mengenakan jubah dengan garis hijau dan lambang ular.

"Flay!" hardik siswa itu. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang berantakan dan tubuhnya kurus tinggi.

"Ah, Tony, Renee," sapa Flay sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lihat, aku duluan yang mendapatkannya. Kalian terlalu telat ambil langkah!"

"KAU!" seru Tony sambil bersiap menyerang Flay.

"Oh ayolah, Tony, jangan seperti anak kecil yang kalah main sebuah permainan. Kudengar bulan depan akan ada murid baru dari keluarga Rosenkrantz, keluarga sihir yang sangat terkenal. Kita ambil dia untuk jadi murid Slytherin saja," hibur si siswi, Renee.

"Ah, ide bagus, Renee!" kata Tony.

"HAH! Pasti aku duluan yang akan membawa dia masuk ke asramaku!" seru Flay tidak mau kalah.

Vayne kembali melirik kucingnya yang masih setia disampingnya.

"Apakah ini yang ada dalam mimpimu semalam, Sulpher?" bisik Vayne.

"Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin aku masih dalam dunia mimpiku..." jawab Sulpher yang terdengar oleh orang lain dalam bentuk meongan.

.

.

Sedangkan di suatu tempat bernama Privet Drive, sorang pemuda bernama Harry Potter sedang meratapi nasibnya dari balik jendela. Bagaimana ia tidak meratapi nasib? Secara ia harus bekerja keras membersihkan rumah dan bekerja seperti pembantu layaknya Cinderella.

Hari itu paman, bibi, dan sepupunya sedang pergi jalan-jalan ke luar kota, tinggalah Harry seorang diri di rumah bertingkat dua itu. Ia bosan juga karena tidak memiliki aktivitas lain selain bersih-bersih. Jadilah ia bermain kelereng yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan di kamar sepupunya, Dudley.

Saat sedang asyik bermain, tiba-tiba seseorang memencet bel rumah. Harry segera beranjak turun ke lantai satu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu ia membuka pintu depan, ia melihat sosok pria berambut coklat terang dan poni yang agak panjang serta memakai pakaian yang aneh.

"Kau...Harry Potter?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya, itu namaku," jawab Harry.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Zeppel Kriever, guru di sekolah Al-Revis, sekolah alkemi," ujar si tamu.

"Al...ke...mi...?" Harry bingung.

"Dulu ayahmu juga sekolah disana. Sekarang kami ingin kau pun sekolah disana untuk mengasah kemampuan alkemi-mu," ujar Zeppel yang kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menyeret Harry ke Al-Revis.

Di sekolah alkemi tersebut, Zeppel langsung memasukkan Harry ke kelasnya, kemudian memulai jam wali kelas untuk memberi pengarahan pada murid-murid kelas satu di kelasnya. Harry yang masih bingung hanya terus-terusan melongo mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut wali kelasnya. Tak terasa arahan selesai, dan kini Harry mendengar seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya memanggil dirinya.

"Hey," sapa gadis itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Harry.

"Iya, sudah daritadi aku memanggilmu, tapi ku tidak menyahut. Tidak baik tahu, mendiami orang lain!" kata gadis itu. "Namaku Hermione Granger, boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Namaku Harry, Harry Potter," jawab Harry.

"Baiklah Harry, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan _workshop_? Kudengar setiap murid harus tergabung dalam sebuah _workshop_," kata Hermione.

"Ng, tidak, aku belum dapat _workshop_," ujar Harry.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita cari sama-sama, yuk!" ajak Hermione dan dijawab anggukan kepala Harry.

Di area _workshop_, keduanya bertemu dengan tiga orang siswa. Yang satu berambut perak, yang satu bertubuh tinggi, dan yang satu lagi bertubuh gemuk.

"Kau, Harry Potter kan?" tanya si siswa berambut perak.

"Ya, itu aku," jawab Harry.

"Namaku Draco Malfoy," ujar anak yang berambut perak itu. "Yang tinggi namanya Goyle, yang satu lagi bernama Crabbe. Kudengar kau sedang mencari _workshop_, kan? Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan kami saja."

Harry yang masih bingung lagi-lagi hanya melongo saja. Sedangkan Hermione masih asyikcelingak-celinguk tidak jelas seakan sedang melihat pemandangan. Tiba-tiba, sepasang anak kembar datang dari arah yang tidak terduga dan menarik Harry serta Hermione sambil berteriak,

"Maaf Malfoy, kami sudah ambil Potter duluan!" seru kedua anak kembar itu.

Si kembar membawa Harry dan Hermione ke sebuah _workshop_. Di dalamnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Harry dan Hermione.

"Namaku Fred," ujar salah satu dari si kembar.

"Dan aku George," ujar yang satunya lagi.

"Dan yang itu," kata Fred sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan sebelum Harry masuk. "Dia adalah adik kami."

"Dia masih kelas satu, sama seperti kalian," kata George.

"Namanya Ron Weasley," kata Fred.

"Dan mulai saat ini," kata George.

"Kalian berdua bergabung dalam _workshop _ini!" kata si kembar bersamaan.

'_Astaga...mimpi apa aku semalam...?_' batin Harry.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat(?)**

**.**

**.**

Gaje ya? Fei tau kok... #dor  
>#NongkrongDiDapur<p>

REVIEW!


End file.
